


All around me

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Super hero world, one shots for Oc’s kind of will update when I come up with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: OC development one shots for this super hero world I am thinking of





	All around me

High above the city Magpie lounged with her partner reading a magazine as her partner dipped a boba.   
  
“This is a if you were a muppet-.”    
  
“You are Ms. Piggy.” Ace said almost instantly.    
  
“WHAT?!” Magpie yelped looking at her partner black hair whipping around as she snapped her head to her friend.    
  
Ace raised her hands in surrender.    
  
“Ms Piggy has her life together! She is a piggy that knows what she wants in life and is going to get it. But like she is also a classy as fuck lady Piggy that can be over dramatic and aggressive.” Ace said sincerely.....   
  
Magpie looked away flushing.   
  
“I accept your analysis.” Moving her head so her hair covered the big bashful smile.    
  
“....does that make me Kermit?” Ace said after a soft moment. Magpie looked over confused as Ace slurped her Boba.    
  
Ace was looking off contemplating this revelation. Well Magpie thought so. The full face mask pushed up to her nose wasn’t really open to expression.    
  


 

Most of the time the kleptomaniac hero guessed. 

  
“You are in a world of super heroes Red. You carry a giant club- like the card- around which you are already pretty out there for a hero... and you are the most level headed hero out there. You keep calm and everyone looks to you when they need a leader.... sure you freak out you are human but... you are loyal and open...” she flushed and looked away before Ace could see her red face.    
  
Distraction-diversion-    
  
“You think so?” Ace asked a smile starting on her face.    
  
Magpie opened her mouth.    
  
“OH KERMIE!” She cooed in Miss Piggy’s voice. Ace froze for a second before howling.    
  
“The worst!”    
  
“How DARE YOU! Hi-YAH!” She chopped her partner and her partner continued to laugh making Magpie fall into giggles as well.    
  
In a few minutes sirens would blare and they would be off to the chase.    
  
Ace of the city and magpie off to stop crime and protect the innocent.    
  
But for now they laughed. Huddled close as their breath spent in helpless giggles.    
  
It was perfect.    
  



End file.
